Forever Friends
by Hanna-chan246
Summary: Forever Friends was an adaptation from an anime Future Card Buddyfight/フューチャーカード e story is about a singer and a boy wonder cop will work together.(Hana help Tasuku have fun and Tasuku help Hana to be mature)So,read this story if you want to know what wil
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Moon illuminates the Lonesome night. At this point everyone is sure still sleeping on the bed. But not in Aibo. A dancer and singer group, Melody Five still rocked the night with millions of fans who attend support. "Faster, girls! we have two minutes left"Hikari enters the room with a cup of hot coffee on her hand.

Sakura:2 second?!

Everyone:2 minutes!

"B... But she said 2 second!"Sakura is pointing to Hikari. "I think it's time for you to clean your ears."Said Yushã at the distance.

Hikari: Misaki,brush your hair faster!

Misaki:Whatever you said! *still combing hair*

Hikari:Yushã,put down that smartphone!

Yushã:I'm texting!

Hikari:Sakura,stop playing with that dolls!

Sakura: come on! You say our next presantation in 2 hour?

Hikari:It's 2 minutes! oh,and Hana, do not playing football in this

can hurt!

Hana:Hikari,Calm down! It just a ball! How can somebody hurt

With this soft thing?

Hikari:what did you meant...SOFT thing?

Hana:I'll show you! *kick the ball*

the ball bouncing to the roof and then exposed to what happend next? yes,Hana was in a big,BIG trouble."Oops,Urm...sorry...a...I think you need change to your cloth..hehe.." she said as she stepped backwards."M...My cloth... Hana!"said Hikari angrily.

"Here I bring you Melody 5!" *The curtain opened* "Oh,no! Look at this mess! We don't have so much time!"Said Misaki stand up and said "What?I'm sure our next presantation are next 2 hours!"

Everyone:ITS JUST 2 MINUTES!

Yushã:Hana,it's all your fault, why don't you go out there and

delay them while we stay here and clean up this mess"

Hana:Me? Alone?

Everyone:ALONE!

"Hey,girls! Your fans out there has become crazy!Come on!"said the girls that was holding a microphone behind the curtain.

Misaki:Oh,tonight Hana will make a solo presantation.

"Really?so,lets go now!" *pulling Hana's hand*

Hana:H...Hey!

"here I bring you,Hana Miku!" *step backward*

Hana:Urm...Hi !

Fan 1:Hey!we here not to hearing your speech!

Fan 2:Yeah! Come on!

Hana:Urm...I...

"Yo,Hana! What is the problem?"said the host

"Maybe I'm nervous"

"calm down,just relax!"

"okay,just bring me this song..."

"you can count on me!"

"and...thanks for the tips"

'start in,1...2...3...'

_Kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi me o akeru no mo okkuu  
Kono mama dokomademo ochiteyuki dare ni mo mitsukerenai no kana_

Doko e mukai, nani o sureba? Futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari  
Te o nobaseba todokisou dakedo nami ni sarawarete miushinatta

Are wa ittai nan datta no kana atatakakute mabushikatta no  
Muishiki no kauntaa irumineeshon usotsuki wa dare?

Shinkai shoujo madamada shizumu  
Kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru  
Shinkai shoujo dakedo shiritai  
Kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara

Hiru mo yoru mo nakatta kono basho nano ni nemurenai yoru wa tsudzuku  
Jiyuu no hane ookiku hirogete oyogu anata wa kirei deshita

Soshite mata hikari wa furi sosogu mitoreteitara me ga atta  
Kidzuite kocchi o furikaeru anata ni usotsuki na watashi...

Shinkai shoujo wazawaza shizumu  
Kurayami no sanaka ni akai hoho  
Shinkai shoujo hadaka no kokoro o  
Miseru yuuki kuroi umi ga mada yurusanai

Konna ni fuku wa yogorete shimatta egao mo minikuku yugandeitta  
Dare ni mo awaseru kao nante nai no mou houtteoite yo!

Koe ni naranai kimochi ga afurete toketa  
Tsugi no shunkan, kimi ga totsuzen sugata o keshita

Shinpaishou no kanojo wa aseru  
Yami ga kare o kakushi hitorikiri  
Genkai shoujo sono te o nobasu  
"Hora ne, kimi mo suteki na iro o kakushiteta"

Shinkai shoujo ude o hikareru  
Utau shukufuku no marin sunoo  
Shinkai shoujo motto shiritai  
Kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara

Kono umi o dete ima tobitatsu no!Aaah...

_(Hatsune Miku-Deep sea girl)_

"Ok,now the next song!"

*The light switced off*

_ekai de ichiban ohimesama__  
sou iu atsukai kokoro ete yone_

_*_The colourful light turn on* _  
sono ichi__  
itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto__  
sono ni__  
chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?__  
sono san__  
watashi no hitogoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba henji suru koto__  
wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo__  
nantokashite!__  
betsu ni wagamama nante itte naindakara__  
kimi ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no__  
kawaii tte_

sekai de ichiban ohimesama

_ki ga tsuite nee nee__  
mataseru nante rongai yo__  
watashi wo dare da to omotteru no?__  
mou nandaka amai mono ga tabetai!_

ima sugu ni yo

ichigo no notta shootokeeki

_kodawari tamago no torokeru purin__  
minna minna gaman shimasu...__  
wagamama na ko da to omowanai de__  
watashi datte yareba dekiru no__  
ato de koukai suru wa yo_

touzen desu! datte watashi wa

_sekai de ichiban ohimesama__  
chanto mitete yo ne__  
dokoka ni icchau yo?__  
fui ni dakishimerareta__  
kyuu ni sonna! e?__  
[hikareru abunai yo]__  
sou itte soppo muku kimi__  
... ...kocchi no ga abunai wa yo_

aah!

_hey baby__  
aaaaaaaaah!_

_(Hatsune Miku-World is mine)_

*people clapping*

"That was all by Hana Miku!"

Fans 1:you are AWESOME!

"Thank you,thank you so much!love you guys!"

"errr...Hana,I think that enough"

"thank you,for coming!"

"Ok,That was all for tonight!come back tomorrow!"

*pushing Hana to back stage*

Hana:Hey,you guys!did you see that! It was the first time I

singing alone in front of a hundred people!

Misaki:Hana this is not the time...

Hana:W...what did you mean?

"look this,"Said Yushã while giving Hana her smartphone."what the..." She was very surprised after read the massage." our manager would like to someone out of our group."said Hikari.

Hana:B...but why?  
Hikari:Our group was at the last stage in Aibo,And our fans

was reduced.

Misaki: So, our Manager is not enough money to pay our

salaries.

Sakura:yeah,and... He suggests you discarded,Hana.

Hana:B...but why me?

Hikari:If we can start the concert on the time, Maybe we can

prevent this incident from happening.

Yushã: many of our fans who return because they are not

satisfied with your presentation.

Hana: But, I think if they wait they would like with my

Performance!

Hikari:but its too late... If you don't do like that, all this will not

happen. No one will come off!

Hana:What?what did I did?Is that wrong if I just want to have

fun?!

Hikari:you need to wake up from your fantasy world!you are

13 years old!Be mature!

Hana:I wish you understand what just happend in my past!

It always a wrong thing! Everybody hates me!including

my family!and now...you guys hate me too...

Hikari:you can go now if you want..

Sakura:Hana...

Hana:*grab a bag then open the door*

5 minutes later...

Sakura:So...now what?

Yushã:I can't believe you just do that things.

Hikari:It was all her fault!

Misaki:Yeah,but...she is our friends..

Yushã:Hikari,If you do that to Hana,I think you want to do that

To us too.

Hikari:W...what are you talking about?

Misaki:I think this is OUR last concert too.

Sakura:Yeah...Goodbye Hikari...

Yushã:*pushing the door*

And everyone out."Urgh!what have I done!?"*Kick the chair*

Meanwhile in Aibo street...

"I can't believe she just fired me!"*kick an empty can* "Now,Everybody in this world hate me..."*stop walking*

'GAME OVER,WINNER...'

Hana:w...what is that*walking to the sound*

Hana entered a dark where the voice come from."what the?...".she saw two men was holding something on their hand."is that...a card?"

Man 1:AW,MAN! I lose again! How about a rematch?  
Man 2:Why don't you just give up and give your buddy to me!

Man 1:Are you scared?  
Man 2:Me? scared?are you kidding?No way!BRING IT ON!

Man 1&amp;2:time to raise the flag!

Man 2:Ancient World!

Man 1:Danger World!

Hana:(from distance)what world?  
Man 1:who say that!

Hana:Ops...

Man 2: There seems to be a person who is spying on us.

Hana:now,I hate myself!

Man 1:Hey there, little cutee!*moving closer*

Hana:Oh no...

"stop right there,stranger!"A boy with a cyan hair say as he landing in front of was a green dragon behind him." why you should always interrupting us!"the first man said."You have two option,give up or buddyfight me!"the boy said."But I think I'll choose the third !"the two men said as they run away from him.

Tasuku:Really?the third option?  
Hana:D...did you...that Ryuenji guy?!  
Tasuku:yes,I'm Tasuku Ryuenji.*give her a sweet smile*

Hana:OMG!I'm your biggest fan!  
Tasuku:Wait a second,did you...Hana Miku from Melody 5?!

Hana:Y...yes I am!

Tasuku:I love your voice!

Hana:But,it was 30 minutes ago.I'm not a singer for now.

Tasuku:what just happening?

Hana:I'm fired..

Tasuku:What?why?

Hana:A...I don't know..

Tasuku:I think the most important question now,where you

Gonna live?

Hana:A...I don't know...k...can I?*make a cute face*

Tasuku:okay,okay!don't do like that!lets go.

At Tasuku's home...

"Wow,your house was so big!"said Hana.

Tasuku:You can sleep anywhere if you want.

Hana:urm...I don't know..

Tasuku:I got to go

Hana:what?  
Tasuku: I have a lots of work to do.*open the door*

2 minutes after that...

Hana:I'm so tired!*landing to the bed*maybe i'll have a good

day who knows?*switch of the lamps*


	2. Chapter 2

"Mrs. Hana,wake up!"said a soft voice from me 5 minutes!"Hana reply with her sleepy voice."breakfast is ready!"The voice trying to wake her again."Aw,come on!what is the time now?"she said while she take her smartphone."9:oo A.M! Are you kidding me?!"*take the towel then go to the bathroom.

10 Minutes later...

"I'm hungry!what did you cook today?"She said as she go downstairs."You have a pairs of don't you look by yourself,princess?"the cyan-haired boy replied.

Hana: Wow! i can't believe you cook all of this!*sit in front of Tasuku*

Tasuku:So,...Hana I have finished take care of my home.

Hana: What?who do you think I am?Your wife?and were you want to go?

Tasuku: I have a lot of work today.

Hana: I don't want to stay here alone!

Tasuku: Please Hana,stay ?

Hana: whatever you said!

Tasuku: remember, take care of home!...*Open the door*...JACK!

He up a card that depicted a picture of a green ,a yellow light get out from the card."ROAARRR!"The dragon roar.'Whoa!is that JACK KNIFE DRAGON?!'said Hana with a quiet ,their fly through the sky.

Hana: no,way!I never stay at home!

Tasuku lands at a high tower."Why can't you just stay at home and let me make my things!?"said a criminal.

Tasuku:two option,surrender or buddyfight me.

Criminal:I'm not like the other criminals.

Tasuku&amp;Criminal:Time to raise the flag!

Tasuku:Dragon World!

Criminals:Legend world!

Meanwhile at the other place...

Hana:I wonder where that guy and his dragon was..

"I cast..."Hana heard a voice from a tower."is that..."

Tasuku: IMPACT,**GARGANTUA PUNNISHER!**

A really huge sword with a burning flame on it slice the criminal(are my sentences too outrageous?)

Hana: whoa! that was amazing!hmmm...I wonder what kind of game they are playing...

At home...

Tasuku:what a busy day!*entering the house*

Hana:Please!*begging Tasuku*

Tasuku:W...what is this Hana!

Hana:Please! teach me how to play that card game!

Tasuku:It 12:00 o'clock already!I want to sleep!

Hana:But you need to teach me how to play it tomorrow!

Tasuku:Whatever!*entering the room"

'I promise I will learn how to play it earnest.'


	3. Chapter 3

"Tasuku,Wake up!"said the girl from distance"5 minutes please!"he replied*cover his body with his blanket*

*Knock,knock*"Breakfast is ready!"She said again

"Your lost your teddy?"  
"I said,Wake up SLEEPING BEAUTY!"

"Okay,okay!"*grab the towel go to the bath room*

10 Minutes later...

Tasuku: Wow! you are cooking?  
Hana : yes I am!

Tasuku:*start eating*  
Hana:Urm...as you say...you want to teach me teddy fight,right?

Tasuku:it was buddyfight!

Hana:Teddy fight,buddy fight who cares?now when would we started?

Tasuku:maybe...

*phone ringing*

Tasuku:Hello?...Yeah...Ok...I'll be there..

*turn off the phone*

Hana:what just happening?

Tasuku: I can't teach you today.I got a lot of ..*stand up*

Hana:B...but!

*Tasuku slam the door*

Hana:Really!?now i will be stuck here with nothings to do!

5 hours later...

Tasuku:I'm home!

Hana:finally!can you teach me how to buddyfight?

Tasuku:sorry,how about tomorrow?

Hana:Aww!Please!

Tasuku:Did you hungry?

Hana:come on! teach me how to buddy fight!

Tasuku:what is your favorite food?

Hana:M...my favorite food?Urmm...FISH CURRY!

Tasuku:why?

Hana:what did you meant WHY?

Tasuku:I guess a singer would like to have a fancy food.

Hana:Like what?  
Tasuku:dessert,ice cream,or...i don't know. a lot of junk food?

Hana: I think you are right...Maybe?but not me,I'm not like my friends!

Tasuku:ok,so lets cook a fish curry!

Hana:W...what? tonight?at this time?

Tasuku:Yeah!

Hana: but I hate cooking!

Tasuku: you are a girl you need to know how to cooking.

Hana: Oh,no!

After cooking...

Hana:It smell tasty!

Tasuku: so what are we waiting for?lets eat it!

*phone ringing*(AGAIN!)

Tasuku:*talking to the people on the phone*

Hana:Oh,no! not again!

*Switch off the call*

Tasuku:Sorry,I got to go..

Hana:come on!

*slam the door*

Hana: **URGHH!**


	4. Chapter 4

*go down stairs*

Tasuku:Hana,I thought you hate cooking?

Hana: Finally!Urm...yeah..but I will do anything if you teach me how to buddyfight!

Tasuku:Now I know why did you cook for me yesterday morning..What did you cook?

Hana: toasted bread!

Tasuku:Toasted bread?  
Hana: And that's why I hate cooking!I can't make another food except toasted bread!

Tasuku:I think,you just **don't know** how to cooking.

Hana: whatever!

"wait,there is something smartphone does not ringing today"said Hana"Actually, today is my holiday."he said as he clean up the table"so...what kind of things you want to do in your holiday?"Hana asked."Urm...I don't know...maybe something boring..."He replied."How about,you teach me how to buddyfight?"Said Hana with her cute face."Maybe I can,but you need to built a deck first."

Hana:A...deck?

Tasuku:yeah,your deck need at least 50 cards.

Hana:WHAT!?50 Cards?!

Tasuku:Yes,It must have a flag card,monster card and the most important is your buddy.

Hana: So...where do you think I can find those?

Tasuku:I don't know?Maybe you can find a card at the nearest card. If you have build a deck tell me,okay.

Hana:This gonna take a long time!

* * *

**Hi! I'm really sorry because i make some mistake in chapter 1,2&amp;3.(like uncompleteable sentence)I never make a same mistake.****I hope you guys forgive me.**

**~Hanna-chan246**


	5. SORRY

HI! I'M SO SORRY FOR SOME MISTAKE IN MY STORY...IF YOU WANT TO READ A BETTER ONE,GO TO MY FRIEND BLOGGER WEBSITE

.com .SHE WILL CONTINUE THE STORY.

P/S:DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW HER BLOG!:-)


End file.
